


Midnight Rendezvous

by StardustDreamMate



Series: NCT Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Na Jaemin, Donghyuck is too smart for his own good, Fluff and Crack, Hickies, Hufflepuff Lee Jeno, I had to i’m sorry, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Na Jaemin is Dumb, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!Mark, Secret Relationship, Slytherin Na Jaemin, Slytherin!Donghyuck, Top Lee Jeno, gryffindor!Chenle, gryffindor!Jisung, heavily implied sexual content, hideous socks, post-war AU, ravenclaw!renjun, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDreamMate/pseuds/StardustDreamMate
Summary: Jaemin is a sixth year in Slytherin. Jeno's a sixth year in Hufflepuff. Jaemin's a muggle-born, while Jeno's a pureblood. All of these factors are why their relationship is kept secret. And so they meet at midnight: to talk, to kiss, to do...questionable things.





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> For [fruitchoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitchoco/pseuds/fruitchoco)  
(the archive isn't letting me gift it right now so I'm just gonna put this here and hope it counts properly? I've been fighting the system since I posted this OTL)
> 
> Welcome to the start of my new HP Au! I have absolutely no clue whether this will be good or not, so I guess we'll see! I had fun writing this though, so yup, posting it now. This is cross-posted from a different collection fic I was doing because I decided to make it into a series. There's some implied stuff in this, like heavily implied, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you guys for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I DID age up the characters some per grade level and lengthened their stay at Hogwarts
> 
> I don’t own or speak for any of the real life people that these characters are based on in this collection. These are fictional characters inspired by my interpretations of idols, and they should be taken with a grain of salt. I mean zero harm to any and all of the NCT Members; this is, again, a work of fiction <3
> 
> TW: It's highly implied that teens (17-18) are having sex, if that bothers you, I'd suggest clicking away <3
> 
> Edited 15/6/20: dialogue, transitions, descriptions, Rating: Mature

Jeno pinned Jaemin to the wall, kissing him hard and deep. Jaemin groaned into his mouth, fingers itching to tangle themselves in his boyfriend's hair. Jeno's tongue swiped across his lips, hot and wet, begging for entrance, and Jaemin happily parted his lips, relishing in the feeling of Jeno's body against his as the Hufflepuff trapped his hands against the wall, fingers looped around his wrists like bracelets. The line of Jeno’s body fit his own so well, molding together effortlessly, and the thigh that forced its way between Jaemin’s was muscled and strong. 

A soft whimper left his lips when Jeno captured Jaemin's bottom lip between his teeth and began teasing it, and a moan spilled out just seconds later when Jeno’s tongue traced over his gums deliciously, raising goosebumps over his entire body. It was hot and messy and so infuriatingly good that Jaemin was honestly going to lose his mind, lost in the taste and feeling of _ Jeno. _ He pulled back for a second to slot their lips together in the opposite direction, only to be denied by Jeno who hummed quietly before shooting him an absolutely _ devastating _look through slightly hooded eyes, pressing a fingertip to his lips before returning it to the wall. 

His chapped lips caressed Jaemin’s skin as they moved steadily from his lips to his ear, nipping at the shell with the quickest bite before trailing fire down Jaemin’s jawline, Jeno’s lips leaving burning spots as he went. Jaemin could feel his blood heating him up from the inside out, pooling under his skin, hotter everywhere Jeno touched. 

As Jeno's lips trailed down to his neck, sucking hickies periodically and keeping Jaemin’s head tilted with a gentle but unmovable hand, Jaemin groaned again, finally allowed to move his hands. His fingers quickly went into Jeno's hair, twisting into the black strands and tugging lightly. Jaemin was rewarded with a groan against his skin, warm and hot, making him smirk as his hips twitched against the thigh between them. Another experimental yank yielded a guttural sound, deep and from his chest, lost in passion, and Jaemin couldn’t help but moan in response. Jeno always sounded so good when he was utterly debauched. 

Not that Jaemin himself was the one usually doing the debauching. Occasionally, but not all the time. 

It wasn't often that they got to kiss, and Jaemin always relished the moments they stole, hidden in shadows, fetched against the stone walls and pillars of the old castle. Their choices of class were simply too different, and they barely saw each other alone outside of their midnight rendezvous. 

Which, by the way, if anyone was wondering, were totally against the rules. 

Surprisingly, it actually wasn't that hard to meet up in the middle of the night, despite being at a school run by wizards and witches with magic and ghosts. They even had a rather strict curfew because no one wanted another Chamber-of-Secrets-level catastrophe, and yet, they _ still _hadn’t been caught. Or at least, seriously caught. Really, it was Jaemin’s personal belief that if they wanted the students to stay in their rooms, they should have made it harder to sneak out.

Don’t hate the player, hate the game, right? 

Of course, the prefects always warned everyone against it, ever the responsible students, explaining that it could cost their house their points (oh no, we can't have that!), or that the students might come across something bad or dangerous. Frankly, Jaemin hadn't seen anything dangerous at all. Maybe the look in Jeno's eyes was, when he was wanting something a little bit more than kissing, but nothing had directly translated into 'Oh my god, my life's in danger, run away NOW!' 

Perhaps Hogwarts should do a better job of handling their dangerous substances if they were a danger to the students. This was a school after all! 

But back to the sneaking out...Jeno and Jaemin had been doing it for years. As mentioned before, it really was not that hard. Maybe once or twice, during their first two years, when they weren't very good at it, they had been caught, but it hadn't happened since. So, sneaking out in their sixth year should be fine. Of course, the nature of their meetings had changed quite a bit since they first started. 

During their first year, it had been meetings down by the quidditch courts, hidden next to the broomstick storage, chit chatting with his newly-found best friend. Then, in second year, they moved to the main courtyard, hidden under outcrops below the stained glass windows. Third year was the library, right next to the forbidden section. Finally, in fourth year, was when their relationship changed.

In their fourth year, Jaemin was asked to the Yule Ball by Jeno, completely unexpectedly. They’d had more of a best friends thing going, and even though Jaemin had been crushing relentlessly on Jeno, he hadn’t really expected it to go anywhere. 

Obviously, he had been delighted to be proven wrong, had said yes, and he and Jeno had spent the Ball together. It had been fun to pick dress robes with Donghyuck while twirling around the common room looking like a prince. 

It almost made you forget about the suspicious mold growing on the walls. 

Anyway, Hogwarts had decided to do the Yule Ball every year, for the fourth years and up, rather than requiring the Triwizard Tournament to host the Ball. The event was super hyped up, especially by the professors who had gone as teenagers, and Jaemin was no less excited than anyone else. 

Jeno asking him just made him even more so. 

But, to his surprise, Jaemin wasn’t nervous in the slightest, barely even realizing he was on a date until Jeno brought him back to the Slytherin dungeons, kissing his cheek. It had been exhilarating to dance with Jeno around the ballroom, not a care in the world, not a single person sober enough or cruel enough to ruin their moment. 

In Jeno’s arms, Jaemin decided that this was the year he was going to seize the day. He was going to take initiative and take on Jeno with everything he had. He was going to date him, and nothing was going to stop him. 

Well, save for Jeno saying no. Jaemin was a respectful wizard. No meant no. 

But goddammit if he wasn’t going to try! 

And well, here they were now, two years later, making out next to the charms classroom. 

Delightful. 

Jaemin had done well in life. 

Footsteps sounded in the corridor, effectively interrupting his mental monologue and making the couple freeze. Jeno’s hands were still up his t-shirt, highly incriminatingly so, but Jaemin was a little too out of it to care. The problem in his pants was taking up a large portion of his brain-space and most of the blood that he needed to make smart decisions along with it. 

"Did you hear that?" Jeno whispered in his ear, breath tickling Jaemin's neck. He honest-to-god tried very hard to suppress the noise that almost made it out of his mouth. He really did. 

But…

Well…

Turns out, his neck was _ very _sensitive, more so than he thought. Who would have guessed? 

Apparently Jeno did. 

Jaemin's choked-off whimper echoed ridiculously loudly in the silent hallway.

Well shit. 

"I hear sneaky, nasty students!" Peeves's voice chortled, the poltergeist somewhere nearby. "Out after curfew, sneaky, sneaky!" The poltergeist sounded thrilled, voice shrill and loud, clearly trying to alert a professor. Jaemin could imagine him waltzing around the ceiling, twirling with his arms out and grinning like the fiend from hell he was. 

Jaemin just rolled his eyes as the ghost floated past, not noticing them but continuing to cackle about stringing up students by their underdrawers against the sconces and taking their wands away. Peeves always delighted in their pain, like, seriously, couldn't two teenagers make out in peace? Was that too much to ask for? The shrieks of sadist delight faded away as the ghost passed through a painting of three nuns around a barrel of ale, but Jaemin could already hear footsteps coming down the corridor, probably a prefect who pulled the short straw, intent on investigating the newest source of the poltergeist’s amusement. 

“You know,” he whispered into Jeno’s ear, tugging his head against the curve of his shoulder, where Jeno nuzzled obligingly, “maybe if Peeves got some more often he’d be more understanding.” Jaemin was rather impartial to being caught right now because there were other things he’d rather be doing, people watching or not, and with Jeno’s body pressed against him in delicious debilitating ways, it was very hard to think about punishment and humiliation. 

Jeno chuckled, nipping the shell of Jaemin's ear again before pressing a kiss to his neck. "Midnight, tomorrow," He murmured, squeezing Jaemin's hand with the fingers that had been _ all over his body _, and then Jeno was running away, feet completely silent in his stockings. His slender body slipped from shadow to shadow effortlessly, synonymous with the night, and a shudder wracked Jaemin’s body as he mourned the loss of what that body could’ve been doing to his own right about now. 

Jaemin watched his Hufflepuff boyfriend run away sullenly, scowling harder when he heard the footsteps approach faster, louder. _ People are so inconvenient, _he hissed venomously in his brain. He really did debate using his wand to place an unpleasant jinx on the tiles where he stood, casting a net of tickling jinx across the hall, but common decency won out. Jaemin took a second to rearrange his robes and even out his breathing before sliding into the shadows, carefully slinking down the hallway and ducking into an alcove that led into the depths of the dungeons. 

Jaemin was scrambling out of bed the next day, already running late, when he stripped off his pajamas and tugged his robe out of his trunk, not even bothering to run to the bathroom instead. He totally forgot about his escapades with Jeno the night before, too focused on making sure he got down to breakfast before classes started, and it cost him. 

His concealer was in the bathroom. 

Donghyuck was in the bedroom. 

There were hickies on his neck.

See the problem? 

“Holy shit!" Donghyuck shrieked, covering his mouth with one hand and making stabby gestures at Jaemin’s neck with the other. The sight was rather comical but Jaemin was too busy mentally berating himself for being a dumb fool to laugh at it. "Were you mauled by a centaur or something?" His roommate continued to stare holes into his hickies, making Jaemin pale before he rushed to cover the bites with rapidly flushing cheeks. 

“What?" He asked, laughing nervously. "Why would you say that?" He quickly rummaged around in his trunk, praying that he had packed a turtleneck before leaving home. He nearly sobbed with relief when he found it and swapped his t-shirt out before tugging his robes over his body to hide himself. 

Donghyuck was studying him, head cocked, a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Say," the other Slytherin said, stalking towards him, an evil grin on his face. His face had made an instantaneous transition from disgustedly confused to shit-eating, and everything about it said Jaemin was about to pay in utter mortification for his slip-up. "Would those happen to be hickies?" 

Jaemin's brain immediately went into panic mode, hand flying up to check the collar of the turtleneck, scrambling to deny Hyuck's accusation. Big, blaring sirens were going off in his head, the kind that went off in every apocalypse movie ever when the zombies were feeling ready to eat brains, and Jaemin could already see his body lying in the ground, six feet under. "What?!" He screeched, voice cracking horrendously. “Why would I have hickies?” 

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the most convincing to do. 

His friend shrugged. "You tell me." He looked very predatory like this, stalking circles around him in the most intimidating way ever. 

“They're not hickies!" Jaemin's voice cracked, making him panic more. Shit, Jeno was going to kill him if Donghyuck found out. He'd probably never talk to or kiss him again!

Wait. 

Jeno asked him to the Yule Ball. Publically. 

This wasn’t a problem! Everyone knew there was a ‘something’ going on. 

But...the hookups…

Shit, Jaemin needed to keep his mouth shut! 

“Mm hm," Hyuck replied, reaching out to tug Jaemin's collar down, making the younger dart backwards. Donghyuck peered at him suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. "You're really doing a spectacular job of convincing me that it's not a hickey." 

“Shut up," Jaemin groaned, adjusting his green and silver scarf around his neck. He'd have to be extra careful today, to make sure no one caught on. "Let's just go to breakfast." 

When they got to the Great Hall, Jaemin told Donghyuck to go get him breakfast too while he got the table. It was mostly so he could deflect from their previous conversation but also because he was kind of lazy and Donghyuck wasn’t being useful anyway. 

Jaemin's eyes surveyed over the four long tables, making sure one of their friends hadn't already claimed one for their group. He didn’t really see anyone he knew, but a few Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls made hearts at him, both with their eyes and their hands, and he winked back. 

About twenty years after Harry Potter and his friends saved the Wizarding and Muggle worlds from Lord Voldemort, the new headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall did away with the House tables. All of the divisions between the houses had helped contribute to the war, she had explained. If Slytherin hadn't been made out to be so evil, maybe not all of the Slytherin children would have sided with Voldemort. Of course, there would be no changing the past now, or telling what could have happened, but they could make up for their past mistakes now. 

Jaemin rather liked the fact that not all Slytherins were being classified as evil though. He didn’t feel very evil. 

But, despite the new seating system, the house point hourglasses still stood outside the Entrance Hall, and the houses still had their separate common rooms and dormitories. It mainly served to lessen the house separation in gatherings and classes. 

In class, they were no longer given schedules by Houses, but, instead, divvied up into classes like Muggles did, in the way Jaemin was used to, taking class with others their age in all different Houses. And for celebrations and meals, instead of being called the House tables, as they used to be known as, they were simply tables. 

That was important to Jaemin. He felt like segregation in the Muggle world was a lot easier when distinctions were made between people who should just be people, and he was proud of the wizards for making an effort at change. 

The professors encouraged everyone to mingle with students from other houses and other years constantly, and mingle they did. Within the first week, Jaemin had seen some Ravenclaws talking with a few of his fellow Slytherins, while some Hufflepuffs laughed with a few Gryffindors. All of the prefects were sitting together, too, while the professors and Headmistress looked on from their raised table. 

It was nice. 

After finally deciding on a table, Jaemin plopped down on one of the benches, watching the doors, waiting for his friends to show up or Hyuck to return. It was rather boring for an extrovert such as himself to sit there and not talk to anyone, and Jaemin found himself fighting the urge to pick his fingernails in his spare time. Sue him, but it was a habit he was still working to break. 

Fortunately for his cuticles, he didn't have to wait too long before Chenle and Jisung came barreling through the doors, the fifth year Gryffindors giggling about god knows what this time. 

"Lele! Sungie!" Jaemin yelled, waving an arm in the air, trying to get their attention. It was hard enough to get a toddler’s attention and keep it for long, and the troublesome duo were like teenage toddlers. Truly terrifying.

After a few laps around random tables and dropping a few god-knows-whats on them, the fifth years managed to calm down, and Jaemin got their attention, knowing Chenle had spotted him when the younger's eyes lit up before he grabbed Jisung by the arm and hauled him over to Jaemin. 

"Hello!" Chenle chirped, cuddling up to Jaemin's side. Jaemin happily gave him the hug he was asking for before nodding at Jisung, who gestured towards the food table, intentions clear. The younger disappeared, then, going to go get his and Chenle's food. 

“Renjun!" The Chinese boy suddenly chirped, bouncing in his seat, sliding out of Jaemin's hold and racing towards the Ravenclaw boy who had just appeared in the aisle. Chenle intercepted him halfway to the table, capturing him in a major hug. The other wizard made a spectacularly disgusted face before allowing him to hug him, tentatively wrapping his arms around the younger. Jaemin laughed. Typical Injunnie, always practicing tough love. 

Once the older was successfully removed from Chenle's suffocating hold, the younger still clinging to his arm like a koala, Renjun headed over to the table, stumbling over his new leech’s legs. "Hey, Nana," He greeted, taking a seat across from him and yanking Chenle down with him. “How’s it going?” 

"Hey, it’s going okay." Jaemin smiled at him. "How was your visit to your family?" 

The Ravenclaw had gone home for a break in the middle of the semester, since his dad was back in Jilin after being gone for six months, tracking down magical creatures. Renjun’s father was a kind man, as far as Jaemin knew from second-hand accounts from Jeno, who had met him once when Renjun brought him home to meet the famous magizoologist after Jeno had gushed for hours over a bowtruckle he’d found in the forest. 

Jaemin knew Renjun had missed his father and his homeland dearly, and they, left behind at Hogwarts, had all missed him nearly as much. Renjun had written all of them lots of letters, but it just wasn't the same without him there. Their need for Renjun's help with studying and homework had nothing to do with it of course. 

Renjun smiled back at him prettily, even as he whacked Chenle’s thigh repeatedly to remove the Gryffindor, who relented only after Renjun drove a particularly well-aimed elbow into his kneecap. "It was good, actually," he replied, chuckling a little at the memory and ignoring Chenle’s whines of pain. "My baba was happy to be home, and it was nice to see him since it's been a while. My mama was good, too, and the cooking was _ phenomenal _. She missed me enough, though-" he paused to rummage around in his bag with his newly freed arms, pulling out what looked like the top of a floor lamp before shoving it back in and finding what he was looking for, "-to knit me socks," he finished, frowning at the monstrosities in his hand. 

Jaemin could see why, frankly. They were kind of hideous and extremely misshapen, threads and holes everywhere, an odd parody of the Ravenclaw crest decorating the pair. They were finished off with Renjun's name spelled out in Hanzi, the stitching remarkably straight compared to the rest of the project. 

“Is that supposed to be the Ravenclaw crest?" A voice asked, popping up behind Jaemin and setting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mark looking over his shoulder to study Renjun's socks with an odd expression on his face. The eighth year was the oldest in their group, both in age and in year, having been accepted into Hogwarts at a higher level than his age usually took, and he was also the one in charge of keeping them all in line. 

Jaemin could attest that they never made it easy for Mark. 

"’Supposed to be’, being the key words," Jaemin agreed, shooting the older Ravenclaw a smile before turning his attention back to Renjun, who was digging around in his bag again. 

Donghyuck and Jisung showed up, too, right after Mark, both balancing plates on their arms and hands, Hyuck with four and Jisung with three. 

"Merlin's beard, what the hell is that, Injunnie?" Donghyuck exclaimed, somehow managing to set all the plates down without dropping them and looking graceful while doing it. Jaemin commended his roommate on his bravery because he never would have carried that many at once, no way. 

“Socks." The Ravenclaw looked offended by the very idea. "I love my mama, but I don't know why she picked knitting as a hobby. They're horrible." Everyone agreed but, apparently, Renjun wasn't done. 

Oh no. 

To make matters worse, Renjun glumly pulled out five more pairs. "She made you guys some, too," he mumbled, shoving the socks at them with the air of someone handling rotten garbage. 

Jaemin stared at the socks in his hands. His weren't too bad, actually, but they were definitely not good-looking either. He loved Mrs. Huang, really, she was the sweetest lady, but the snake looked like a silver, curly ramen noodle. Mrs. Huang seemed to be quite good at embroidery, just not knitting because his name _ was _ stitched on neatly below the logo, just like Renjun’s had been. From the looks on his friends' faces, their socks weren't much better. 

Jisung and Chenle's had a yellow blob surrounded by red so Jaemin assumed it was supposed to be the lion of Gryffindor House. Donghyuck's socks looked exactly like his but with his own name on them, and Mark's looked like Renjun's as well. He didn't get to see Jeno's, as his boyfriend wasn't here yet, and Renjun hadn't taken them out. 

Jaemin just kinda spaced out as Mark recounted all the classes Renjun had missed, in that typical, succinct way he usually had, a feature shared by ninety percent of the Ravenclaws Jaemin had met. His own brain wandered back to last night with Jeno as the conversation shifted to Muggle Studies (he knew everything anyway because he _ was _one), and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the bruises on his neck twitched in remembrance of Jeno’s lips placing them there, willing his cheeks not to turn red. He was doing a fairly decent job until a particularly jerky squirm knocked his leg into Donghyuck’s. Now, he would’ve been saved had his fellow Slytherin been listening to Mark and Renjun’s enraptured psychobabble. Unfortunately, Donghyuck, who was unoccupied by any conversation, latched onto the movement right away, narrowing his eyes at Jaemin

"What's wrong, Nana?" He probed, propping his head up on his hands, blinking twice in a flirty manner that screamed _ not to be trusted _. "You know you can tell us anything." The smile that the Slytherin was giving him was anything but supportive, despite the words coming out of his mouth, and Jaemin wanted to recoil, hide, and drown himself in the lake so he could become one with the giant squid. 

Jaemin hated when his own tactics were used against him! 

“Nothing, just got a chill," Jaemin mumbled, shifting closer to Mark, who was sitting on his left, silently begging for support. Mark was oblivious, however, not picking up on Jaemin's desperate plea for backup, but he did let him cuddle closer in a weak attempt to feign needing warmth. 

“It's winter, after all," Chenle agreed, the fifth year smiling at Jaemin from across the table. Jaemin felt a foot nudge his under the table and smiled internally. 

Thank god for the angel that was Zhong Chenle. 

Donghyuck looked wholly unconvinced, and he was clearly gearing up to call Jaemin out on his obvious bullshit when the younger was temporarily saved from impending interrogation by Jeno's arrival, his boyfriend plopping down next to him, setting down a plate of food. 

"Hey, everyone!" Jeno chirped happily, smiling a gorgeous eye smile as moons formed in his eyes. He was so beautiful... "Welcome back, Injunnie!" Under the table, he hooked his leg around Jaemin's, a silent claim, and subtly tugged on his sweater until Jaemin untangled himself from Mark and came to him instead. Jaemin stiffened for a second in panic as the leg tightened, and he knew Jeno could feel it, if the increased pressure around his leg was any indication. His hand dropped onto Jaemin's thigh, seconds later, when the younger made to pull his leg back so Hyuck wouldn't notice.

It was a clear warning not to move away. Jaemin gulped but obliged. It seemed like Jeno was being difficult today. A wolf in sheep’s clothing, they said. 

"Thanks, Jen." Renjun procured Jeno's socks out of his seemingly never-ending satchel. Like, damn, Jaemin needed one of those, maybe he could store his plushies in it? 

Jeno's socks were equally as horrible as everyone else's, the yellow and black merging in a big patchwork of ugly. Although, the waved and distorted shape in the middle could maybe be a badger. Albeit a highly disfigured one. With five legs. 

Oh, well! Mrs. Huang was certainly doing better than Jaemin could’ve done. 

Unlike the rest of them, though, who had eyed the socks with a sense of apprehension and mutual dislike, Jeno just beamed at the atrocities, eyes curving into crescent moons. "They're awesome, Renjunnie!" He cooed, sugary sweet and innocent like Jeno was prone to do. 

Scratch that_ , _Jaemin decided. Forget Zhong Chenle, Lee Jeno is an angel.

Well, as long as he wasn’t making him beg for his-

Jaemin shut his brain off before that thought could finish taking shape, squishing closer to Jeno. He was content to enjoy Jeno’s strong arm around him and his hand on his thigh, the solid presence that was his boyfriend and the warmth he provided. 

Donghyuck snorted, bringing his attention back to the matter of the angel that was Lee Jeno. "You do know that Renjun didn't make them, right?" 

"Oh." Jeno's smile fell, wiped off his face like water. "Yeah, then I'm sorry Injunnie, but where did you get these...?" 

Everyone just laughed. 

That night, Jaemin laid in his bed, obsessively checking his watch. Midnight was nearing, and he still had to sneak up to the Transfiguration classroom which was about two floors up and highly complicated to get to because a few swaths of the journey weren’t pillared but were instead, open space that left sneaky students vulnerable. 

Oh, and he needed his roomie to fall asleep because Hyuck was one hundred percent onto him. 

The older boy had pestered him throughout the entire day, trying to get him to confess who gave him the hickies. He'd even tried to get Renjun in on it, knowing that the older wouldn’t relent either until Jaemin confessed. They’d been unsuccessful but relentless, and it had been exhausting and entirely unnecessary for Jaemin because he wasn’t going to budge anyway. 

Jeno and Jaemin didn’t have a problem, necessarily, about being out and open with their relationship, but the rest of the wizarding world would. Unlike his parents, who were both muggles, Jaemin and Jeno weren’t really in a good position to marry, if they ever decided to in the future. The wizarding world allowed gay couples to get married, yes, but they were generally frowned upon, just like in muggle society. 

Personally, Jaemin had always thought that was bullshit, even before he realized he was part of the community. Why should his parents be treated as less for loving each other? They were very clearly in love, and they took good care of Jaemin, so what was the problem? 

Yet another problem contributing to their closeted relationship status was that Jeno was a pureblood while Jaemin, as already stated, was muggle-born. And _ that _was heavily frowned upon still, twenty years after the Great Wizarding War, and especially so by Slytherin House. The word mudblood was still used by conservative families that wanted the old days back, where house elves were slaves and muggle-borns were killed for sport by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There were those who would rather poison Jaemin than have to talk to him, and those people often made themselves loud and known, nevermind that no one would know his blood-status unless they searched the Ministry’s registry for it.

Of course, Jaemin knew that not everyone was going to be against them. His parents, obviously, wouldn’t mind, Jaemin having come out to them years ago after being caught in a highly..._ compromising _ position with another boy. Jaemin also knew that Hyuck and Renjun wouldn’t mind, Donghyuck being loud and proud about his sexuality, while Renjun often stared after one of the Gryffindor boys with literal hearts in his eyes. Jisung and Chenle, he was pretty sure, wouldn’t care either. Mark, however, was their token straight, but Jaemin was still pretty positive that the oldest wouldn’t care either because he was far too focused on the goodness of heart in people. Honestly, if the eighth year hadn’t been a Ravenclaw, he would’ve been a Gryffindor with the undeniable goodness in his heart. Of course, Chenle and Jisung were little shits a lot too, though, so maybe Gryffindor wasn’t necessarily for the good people but rather the loud, rambunctious and chaotic idiots? Yeah, that sounded right…

Maybe Donghyuck’s prejudiced opinion concerning Gryffindor as a House had bled into Jaemin’s own, but...some Gryffindors were far too goddamn righteous. 

But back to the original topic, Jaemin didn’t really care whether he and Jeno were out or not. Sure, some days were a little hard to be quiet about, and he’d love to gush about his cute-hot boyfriend with Donghyuck, but most of the time, he had no trouble staying private. Despite his loud personality, Jaemin was a guarded person when it came to his own desires and it showed with Jeno, especially. He’d wait for as long as Jeno wanted to.

Thankfully, Jaemin's internal monologue took long enough that Donghyuck fell asleep, light snores starting to permeate the otherwise silent room, reverberating off the stone walls, and Jaemin tossed his covers off, already dressed in his robes and shoes, and headed for the door. He daintily weaved his way through all the clothes on the ground, making sure to jump lightly from spot to spot to avoid the places that creaked. 

When his foot landed on a rubber phoenix, Jaemin flinched, the squawk deafening in the quiet dorms. He could see the satisfaction in its black, beady little eyes, and Jaemin kicked it away in retaliation, only for the damn thing to squawk _ again. _Hyuck stirred a little that time, making Jaemin's blood run cold. 

Aw shit. The door was literally _ right there! _

He slowly crouched down, trying to get low enough so that his roommate wouldn’t see him if he turned over. Jaemin waited five minutes before slowly waddling to the door, his legs starting to burn from being crouched down for so long. He could feel his muscles pulling a little at the back of his thigh, and it was a nasty little bugger that wouldn’t go away. 

"Jaemin?" Donghyuck groaned out, voice thick with sleep. 

"Going to the bathroom!" Jaemin chirped, standing up and rushing out of the room before Donghyuck could reply. His legs were _ killing _him now, dammit, and he still had two flights of stairs to go up! Jaemin nearly whined, body already protesting in anticipation, before easing the Slytherin common room's door open, praying for the hinges not to creak. Lucky for him, at least that part of the castle was willing to work with him. 

Getting upstairs wasn't as bad as he had thought, but Jaemin nearly had a heart attack when the Fat Friar and the Bloody Baron floated through the wall beside him, but if they noticed him, they didn't say anything. Other than the ghosts, however, Jaemin didn't run into anyone or _ anything. _He made it through the warzone with no trouble, and he did discover a loose tile that would be good for storage. Maybe he’d check it out later.

  
  


He met up with Jeno outside the Transfiguration classroom, jumping when his boyfriend popped his head out of the room, a mischievous grin painted over his face. 

"Hey, pretty baby," Jeno told him, tugging him into the classroom and kissing him. Jaemin stumbled straight into Jeno’s toned chest, caught off guard as the Hufflepuff’s arms wrapped around his waist to steady him. 

"Hi, Jen," He replied, pressing a leisurely kiss to Jeno's lips before pulling back to look into his eyes. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, actually." Jeno smiled at him, head just barely down-tilted as he pushed a hand up through his hair, leaving the other resting securely in the dip of Jaemin’s back. "I missed you though." His arm tucked behind his head with his elbow sticking out as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Jaemin cooed at the sweetness and cuteness overload. "I did too, but we still get to see each other at night and during meals." 

“And Quidditch," Jeno reminded him, smiling, tugging Jaemin down to sit next to him at one of the abandoned desks. Jaemin's eyes caught on one of the goblets on the back counter. It had grey fur and a long tail that was thrashing around relentlessly. For some reason, it kind of reminded Jaemin of a mouse...ah, well, wizards. They had weird tastes. Literally. Who would want _ earwax _flavored jellybeans? 

"And Quidditch," Jaemin agreed. "You _ are _coming to my game tomorrow, right?" He looked over at Jeno hopefully, the older playing with Jaemin's fingers. 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jeno fiddled with one of Jaemin's rings, twisting the metal in circles absently against his skin. "Who are you guys playing? It's for the Cup, right?" 

"Gryffindor, I'm pretty sure, and yes." 

Jaemin let Jeno slide one of his rings off of his hand and onto his own hand. It was one his twining silver bands, the metal worked to look like braided strands. He'd made it a while ago, idly practicing his metalworking skills. Actually, all of his rings were hand-made, or, well, magic-made by Jaemin himself. 

He still occasionally missed his workshop at home, in his bedroom, where he could tinker with the metals and alloys for hours, trying to set gems or bend patterns into the substances, manipulating them to look the way he wanted. The magic made it easier to melt, but sometimes he missed the heat that came with the flames he’d set in his basin, holding the intended metal with tongs. 

He’d bring Jeno home some day, during the summer, and make him a ring the way he used to, with sweat, concentration, and finesse. 

But until then, Jaemin could admire the way his work looked on Jeno’s slender fingers. 

"Do you like my rings, Jen?" Jaemin teased, as Jeno admired it on his finger, twisting it back and forth and angling his hand for the optimal angle. 

Jeno hummed in agreement, not looking away from the jewelry, totally enraptured by it. "You're so talented, Nana." 

“Why thank you." Jaemin did a corny little bow, sweeping his arm out fancily. When Jeno chuckled, glancing up to smile at him fondly, Jaemin beamed._ Goal accomplished _, he thought happily. 

"Dork." 

“Your dork." 

"My dork." Jeno kissed him chastely, leaning over the aisle to reach him. Jaemin kissed him back, laughing. He leaned forward, trying to get a better angle, but the desk was in the way, making Jaemin groan in frustration. Jeno snickered before pulling him over the table and to his side, situating Jaemin in his lap, hands bracketing his waist. Jaemin blushed, eyes downcast, suddenly shy. 

For some reason, something felt different today. 

"Nuh uh uh," Jeno teased, tipping Jaemin's chin up, making him meet his eyes. "Look at me, baby." 

Jaemin felt his heart jump in anticipation as Jeno's lips kissed up and down his jawline, sliding back down to his neck for the second time in just two days. The kisses started to become deeper, more pointed, as the mood changed, becoming something heavier, more cloying. Jaemin shivered, feeling Jeno's breath ghost across the hickies teasingly before nosing his way up to Jaemin's ear and _ sucking _ at the lobe in a way that should’ve been weird but just felt spectacularly _ good _. 

Jaemin was quickly getting lost in the sensation as his boyfriend kept teasing, readjusting himself on Jeno's lap uncomfortably. Jeno noticed instantly, and Jaemin could feel his smirk against his cheekbone. 

"Uncomfortable, baby?" He teased, moving to Jaemin's lips and sucking on the bottom one. Jaemin nearly moaned when Jeno's tongue slipped into his mouth, finding all the sensitive spots with practiced ease. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jeno's neck, tugging him closer, and kissed back, playing with the hair at the nape of Jeno's neck to try not to lose his mind. 

Jeno certainly wasn’t making it easy as he probed around Jaemin’s mouth hungrily, fingertips digging into his back deliciously. Heat was coiling up inside Jaemin quickly, winding around his core nice and tight as Jeno continued his ministrations, pressing every button that Jaemin had. His very weak attempt at fighting back was rather futile, but the bite to his lip coaxed an intoxicating groan out of Jeno so it wasn’t all for naught. 

In no time, Jaemin's robe was on the ground, the Slytherin left in just his t-shirt and pants, still pressed up against Jeno's body, situated precariously in his lap. 

Really, it was a wonder how Jeno could go from cute and sweet to dominant and assertive in the blink of an eye. His duality between normal-Jeno and kissing-Jaemin-Jeno was insane, but Jaemin loved it. Loved _ him. _

Jaemin's brain quickly moved on to other things, however, once Jeno laid him out on the pillows in the corner of the room, arranged to provide maximum comfort against the cold, unforgiving floor. Jeno paused only to cast a Muffliato charm along with a Homenum Revelio one before tugging off his shirt and resuming where they'd left off. 

It was nearly two in the morning before they finished, both boys completely exhausted. Jaemin had been content to lay on top of Jeno’s chest forever, sweaty and sticky, but there would be hell to pay if Professor Clearwater caught them in her classroom the next day, and it motivated both boys to move. 

Once they were properly redressed, they said their goodbyes quickly, Jeno pressing a kiss to Jaemin's swollen, spit-slick lips. 

"See you at the game tomorrow, Nana," he whispered, dispelling the charms in the room before slipping out the door. 

Jaemin watched him go, how he always did, admiring how hot his boyfriend looked in the silver and green robes. He was eternally grateful that he had no classes tomorrow because there was no way in hell he would be able to get up at 7 am. He was way too tired, and it was way too late. 

He basically forwent all caution crossing the castle because he was too sore to think about moving slow and sneaky, but no one came across him anyway, and all the paintings were either sleeping or too drunk to notice. 

Sighing at the stairs with a pained look, Jaemin started his wobbly trek down them, leaning heavily on the wall in order to avoid falling over as his muscles protested gloriously. 

Right outside the dungeons, he noticed that the robes he had slipped on weren't his but Jeno's. Smacking his forehead, he groaned in disbelief, lolling his head against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He'd remembered seeing Jeno in silver and green robes but didn't think anything of it. Crap, now he'd have to get into their room without Donghyuck waking, as well as out of the Hufflepuff robes. There'd be no hiding his relationship if Hyuck found them. And no living peacefully, either. 

Easing the door to the common room open, Jaemin tiptoed in, closing the door behind him gently as he leaned over the lock. He felt mildly judged by the House’s poisonous Kravaal fish swimming around in its noxious green water as he straightened up tentatively, waiting for the pull in his spine before crossing over to feed the infernal creature its slugs and flobberworms. 

Magical fish suitably fed, Jaemin turned around to head to his and Hyuck's room, leaving his shoes by the door. The door cooperated this time around, and Jaemin slipped into their room, limping slightly, and frowned when it was so dark that he couldn't see anything. 

Apparently, his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. 

He eased his way towards his bed, taking care to avoid the spot where he approximated the rubber phoenix to be, when he heard a strange sound, whipping his head over to stare at Hyuck's bed in fear. When he wasn't lying there, Jaemin frowned. _ What the- _

The lights in their room came on suddenly, the luminescent orbs whisking back into the wrought-iron candelabra hanging from the bedrock, illuminating Donghyuck sitting on Jaemin's bed, legs crossed, his ankles hooked together. His black cat, Pungja, was curled up on his lap, Donghyuck stroking her ears lightly, looking every bit like an evil villain from children's movies. 

"Welcome back," Donghyuck deadpanned. "That was an awful long bathroom trip." 

Jaemin paled. 

“Uh, yeah, I know, my stomach was kinda upset," he lied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. His brain was an impressive maelstrom of flying curse words, and all of them were quite unpleasant. 

"For two hours?" Donghyuck looked unamused. "In Hufflepuff robes? Limping? I don’t think so.” 

"Yeah, you know," Jaemin tried to bluff lamely, already feeling his ears heating up. "Laundry and whatnot." 

This was so not working. 

"Mm hm." Donghyuck set Pungja down on the floor when she mewed, patting her head before she darted away. 

Jaemin's heart was racing a billion beats per second. He knew it was highly likely that Donghyuck had figured out who it was, and he knew the other Slytherin was _ way _onto him, but fear was doing an excellent job of assuming the worst and preparing for the apocalypse. He just hoped Jeno wouldn’t break up with him if other people found out...

"Just tell me one thing, Jaemin, and I'll leave you alone, I promise.” Donghyuck’s eyes were alight with mischief as he bounced on the edge of Jaemin’s bed. "I've been wondering, lately." 

Jaemin nodded instantly, against his better judgement. He was too desperate to move on to another subject and far, far away from him and Jeno. Plus, his back really hurt, and he was about to fall asleep where he stood. 

Surely it couldn’t be too bad, right? 

"Does Jeno top or bottom?" Jaemin froze. 

Waking up the next morning was utter hell. Granted, if he'd had classes he would've had to get up three hours earlier, but Jaemin was still tired as fuck and nothing was going to change that. It was his fault, though. No one said he had to meet Jeno every night for makeout/talk sessions. But no one was going to make him stop, either. Jaemin just dealt with it. 

Donghyuck finding out about him and Jeno wasn't so bad, actually. The older boy had just asked his question, pestering Jaemin until he answered, despite _ clearly _knowing the answer from Jaemin’s posturing. Nonetheless, the younger boy had been completely mortified and embarrassed before finally being allowed to go back to bed. 

And, in the morning, before Donghyuck rushed off to class, he'd just hugged a groggy Jaemin goodbye before telling him that he'd support him and Jeno in anything and that he didn't care that it had been secret. "Your secret's safe with me," he called over his shoulder before the door banged shut. 

Jaemin had smiled, eyes half-closed, before promptly falling back asleep. 

He had dragged himself out of bed hours later, finally unable to ignore the impending Quidditch game, and had promptly winced as the muscles in his back tightened up. His feet hit the cold floor, making him whine out loud, and the room felt exceptionally chilly today, subterranean hellhole or not. 

Jaemin shuffled around the room sluggishly, slowly getting dressed, trying to figure out what would keep him warm once he was in the air. He decided on another turtleneck and two pairs of sweatpants, even wearing the hideous socks from Mrs. Huang for insulation, before grabbing his broom from under the bed and rushing out to the Quidditch pitch. 

The crisp winter air was awful, but it woke Jaemin up. He met up with the Slytherin team in the broomstick shed, wincing when the captain, Nakamoto Yuta, turned his infamous glare on him. 

"You're late, Na!" He exclaimed, pacing back and forth around the hut. Yuta was technically not supposed to be at Hogwarts anymore because he had graduated a few years ago, but he always returned for Quidditch games. He was their coach's coach, actually, but everyone knew that Yuta was the one in charge. He'd been captain when Jaemin had tried out, five years ago.

"Sorry, Yuta-hyung," Jaemin mumbled, wincing. "I didn't set my alarm right." Well, actually, he did, but he let it run so long that he fell back asleep, and Yuta didn't need to know that. 

“Whatever, let's go." Yuta ran a hand through his cherry-red hair. "Just get the snitch, kiddo."

It surprised most people, actually, that Jaemin was a Seeker and not a Beater. He was buff enough to be an efficient and skilled Beater, but, when he had applied for the team, Yuta had watched him fly after the bludgers twice before deciding that he was going to be a Seeker. He'd also made Ten, one of the other graduated players from the past, a Beater, confusing everyone else yet again. 

But Yuta hadn't been wrong yet, when he was captain or pseudo-captain. 

“I'll do my best." Jaemin was currently preoccupied with worrying about his ability to stay on the broom, what with it being so uncomfortable to sit in general. It felt like every way he leaned was still agonizing, but if he leaned any further to the left he was going to fall off. Jaemin definitely didn't want to lose the game because the Quidditch cup was insanely important to both his house and his own personal pride, but if he couldn’t ride his broom...

In the future, Jaemin was banning Jeno from doing anything like that ever again before a game _ forever. _ Like, seriously, sitting was absolute _ torture _. Hopping onto his broom with a grimace, Jaemin prepared to fly out onto the pitch with the team. It took a second to pull on his gloves, but once they were in place, he was ready to go. 

Flying on broomsticks was a unique experience for Jaemin. He'd flown so many times since he'd joined the team, yet he never got used to the feeling of the wind in his hair and the twisting and turning through the air. Being muggle-born, everything about the wizarding world had amazed him at first. Chocolate frogs, wands, Animagi, magical creatures, but, for some reason, Quidditch was still, well, magical.

When Donghyuck introduced him to the wild screams of the Slytherin stands, Jaemin flew out onto the pitch in a spiraling shot, basking in the cheers and shouts from his House. 

Oh yeah, this would never get old.

He scanned the Hufflepuff crowd for Jeno as he looped back to get into the starting position for the game, trying to see if he could pick out his boyfriend. He found him relatively quickly, his boyfriend standing at the front and waving a large banner with the words, "You go, Nana!" on it, clad in Jaemin's Slytherin robes from the night before. 

His boyfriend stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of gold and obsidian, but Jaemin's heart warmed, admiring how hot Jeno looked in silver and green. Really, it was a shame that Jeno was in Hufflepuff. He'd be a blessing to everyone if he wore Slytherin robes every day. 

Although his housemates might eat his boyfriend alive. 

Snapping out of his momentary distraction when Yukhei, the official captain of the Slytherin team, blew his whistle, Jaemin stopped his broom, whirling into position at the center of the court.

"Players ready?" Donghyuck yelled, the official announcer for the games. His loud and boisterous personality, paired with his endless enthusiasm, made him the prime candidate for the job, much to McGonagall’s chagrin. She’d grumbled about having already survived Lee Jordan only to be stuck with his younger, more annoying soul-brother. 

A deafening roar rose above the crowd as the spectators answered for the players anyway, bringing a grin to Jaemin’s face. 

How could someone ever get tired of this? 

When the coaches blew the whistle, Mrs. Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air, the Bludgers and Snitch being released somewhere below them. Instantly, Jaemin was on the move, hunting for the little golden sphere with wings. It provided 200 points to whoever got it first, and it basically ensured the winner of the game. 

And goddamn if Jaemin didn’t want to win. 

This season, Slytherin had a new strategy. In past years, Slytherin’s team had always tried to be tougher, more brutal with the Bludgers, more vicious when it came to stealing the Quaffle, and just generally making the other team’s lives miserable while their small and light Seeker scoured the pitch for the Snitch. Their old strategy was technically illegal. This year, though, Yukhei had proposed a better and well, to put it frankly, _ nicer _ plan, plus it was more polished too. They even had plays written out on the whiteboard in the locker room! 

Gryffindor could never. 

Their plan this season was to ultimately have Jaemin search for the Snitch relentlessly, per usual, while the Chasers played a larger role this year, constantly warring against their opposing team for the Quaffle. Finally, the Beaters would only attack when necessary for a play, rather than simply attacking constantly to maim their opponents. The Keeper, of course, was just the Keeper, Yukhei leaving himself to do what he did best. Although, now that Jaemin thinks about it, the Keeper couldn’t do anything EXCEPT keep the goal. Whatever, the point was that Slytherin was playing fairly. They wanted to prove that Slytherin wasn’t all evil wizards with bad intentions.

Jaemin liked to think he was doing a decent job. 

A flash of gold registered in his left peripheral, causing the Seeker to whip his head towards it, scanning the pitch for another glimpse of the Snitch. It was miniscule, modeled off the magical Golden Snidget which was essentially just a fancy, fat hummingbird in Jaemin’s book, much to Jeno’s everlasting chagrin, and it was just as fast. 

He’d need to pay better attention. 

“James McCullough scores 10 points for Slytherin!” Donghyuck yelled over the intercom, the Slytherin supporters screaming in the stands. “Now, Angella Monica from Gryffindor has the Quaffle! Ouch, she took a Bludger from her own teammate! You do know you’re supposed to hit the OPPOSITE team, right, Sooyoung?” 

Jaemin grinned as he swerved out of the way of another Bludger, hovering high above the center of the pitch. It was significantly chillier up there, but it kept him out of the way of Bludgers. He didn’t fancy an iron ball to his bones today.

Despite his best efforts, however, Jaemin simply couldn’t spot the Snitch.

And so, the game dragged on, 100-50, Gryffindor. One of their Chasers took a Bludger to the shoulder, and it shattered on impact, leaving Slytherin down a player. With the new development, Gryffindor increased their lead by fifty points, and all his team could do was scramble to regroup. 

Jaemin needed the Snitch and soon. 

Another flash of gold, this time above the Ravenclaw stands. Jaemin caught sight of the little winged ball before it was darting away quickly, but not quick enough for Jaemin to lose sight of it. 

I've got you now_ , _ he thought as he leaned forward, speeding his broom towards it. He could see its wings spinning in glittering circles around it as the Snitch swiveled from left to right, the golden slivers making arced halos across the green field of the pitch. Jaemin's hand stretched out, maybe fifty feet from the snitch, and he could already _ feel _the delicate metal in his hand, the engravings against his palm. He needed a little bit more speed, but if the ball darted away too quickly, he’d dive into the stands and get annihilated by the unforgiving wood. 

"Na's seen something!" Donghyuck crowed over the announcements, the sound of his jumping in the casting booth audible over the broadcasting spell. "I think he's spotted the snitch!" 

Jaemin's heart pounded as the snitch swerved, Jaemin moving with it. Now that Donghyuck had brought attention to him, the Gryffindor Seeker was right on top of him the entire time, nudging him to the side, trying to spot the Snitch around Jaemin’s body. His blood was boiling, even as he served, dodged, and dived to keep up with the Snitch, eyes trained on the glittering sphere, the 200 points, and the key to the Quidditch cup. 

His fingers nicked the Snitch, just as a loud crunch sounded next to him, the Gryffindor Seeker collapsing awkwardly onto Jaemin. He managed to catch Harvey with one arm, still grasping the ball, but the other boy weighed more than expected, and it pulled him off balance. Both boys fell off their broomsticks, right next to the Quidditch hoops, landing on the cushioning charm spread over the field. 

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to heal the other Seeker, and Jaemin waited until he was confirmed to be okay and healed before brandishing the Snitch in the air. 

"Na Jaemin has captured the Snitch!" Donghyuck screamed, the stands erupting into cheers. “Despite the hard fall and the impromptu rescue, Na Jaemin has done it! Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup, 250 to 150!” 

Jaemin beamed as the team landed around him, hoisting him up on their shoulders. The Snitch curled up in his palm, wings folding in neatly. 

"Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin!" His name was chanted by all the Slytherins around him, but he only had eyes for one person. 

Jaemin loved being at Hogwarts. He really did. Scotland was beautiful, almost as much as Korea, and, although he had missed home at first, Hogwarts became his home away from home. When he first moved to the old castle, nothing could make him smile. He was sad, quiet, and withdrawn, refusing to talk to anyone except when he had to. Then he met Jeno. The Hufflepuff had found him hiding under the hoops at Quidditch pitch after tryouts, sobbing his eyes out, begging to go home. 

Jeno had kneeled next to him, hand stretched out, smiling. He'd wiped the tears off of Jaemin's face, fluffing his hair, before sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder. 

“I'm from Korea too," he'd said in the native Jaemin had missed so much, all of the tones in his name crisp and perfect in a way that foreigners had never been able to replicate as he wrapped an arm around Jaemin's waist. The other boy had blinked over at him, confused as to why this boy was talking to him. Jeno had rambled on for hours about random things; his home in Incheon, his obsession with Muggle cars, his animal ‘friends’, his older brother, the stigma around being pureblood after the War. Anything and everything, Jeno had talked to him until the sun had set, holding him close to his side. 

They'd been best friends ever since. 

Now, though, five years later, in the exact same spot, Jaemin could say, without a doubt, that he loved Jeno. He knew it for a fact. It couldn't be anything else. No other feeling could make him melt into a puddle from a single touch, make butterflies fill his stomach while warmth flooded his chest. No other feeling would let him give himself entirely to Jeno, no questions asked. 

Jaemin was in love with Lee Jeno. Whole-heartedly, head over heels, without a doubt. It should have terrified him to have given so much of himself to one person, to leave his heart in Jeno’s capable hands. And yet, somehow, he just wasn't scared. 

Untangling himself from the team with quiet compliments and a murmured reason, Jaemin walked over to his boyfriend who was standing awkwardly off to the side, clutching his banner to his chest with an uncharacteristically nervous expression. 

"I love you, Jen," Jaemin mumbled, lacing their fingers together, the crowd around them completely forgotten. "You do know that, right?" 

Jeno gaped at him for a minute, totally floored. "Really?" He breathed out. Jaemin's boyfriend's eyes were blown wide, shocked, not even trying to pull away from him to hide from wandering gazes. Maybe it was out of sheer surprise, but it provided the encouragement for Jaemin to do more, say more. 

"You captured my heart years ago," Jaemin told him, grinning at his boyfriend whose hands were now cupped over his mouth. Jeno looked so beautiful, eyes suspiciously shiny. "You've always been the one for me. I just didn't know it yet. I love everything about you." 

"Even my-" Jeno's eyes filled with mischief for a split second, smirk edging out behind his palms. 

"Don't you even say it, but yes. And I can’t believe you had to go there, I was being all romantic and shit and then you go and bring up that! Damn you, Lee Jeno!” 

"Cute." Jeno pulled him into a tight hug, tucking his head in Jaemin's neck, breathing in his scent. "Promise you love me?" He pulled back to study Jaemin, fingers still laced together. Uncertainty crept into his eyes, and it did funny things to Jaemin’s heart. 

"Always." Jaemin kissed his hand, the gesture just feeling right to him. Jeno giggled, eyes curving into crescents as he blushed. 

"Woo!" Donghyuck yelled over the mic, totally interrupting the moment and making everyone in the pitch cover their ears and wince. "You go, bitch!" 

Jaemin just laughed. It was that or be embarrassed, and Jaemin would rather die than be embarrassed in public. 

_ Typical Hyuck. _

Jeno seemed egged on by the comment, and, in a sudden spurt of bravery, he picked Jaemin up and twirled him around, capturing his lips in a kiss as all of Hogwarts looked on. Jaemin cuddled into his arms happily, content to be right where he was, in his favorite place in the whole wide world. 

"I love you too, Nana." 

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope this was entertaining. I'm a major Potterhead and it was so fun to get to craft a story in the Harry Potter universe. I left a few little hints/cameos from the books. I hope that I did the castle and the world justice. I did create my own little universe after the Wizarding War, obviously, but I don't think anything was too extreme. And I knowwww Jeno is actually a fluff ball irl but Stronger and 119 and Boom... >_< And yes, for anyone who bothered to google it, Hyuck's cat is named Sarcasm. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated (one can never be late uwu), thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Twitter: @MateStardust


End file.
